


The Forest is Breathing Along With Us Tonight

by peenwolf (cissues)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs, High School, M/M, Teen Derek, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to a rave in the forest to try to forget about a recent breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest is Breathing Along With Us Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a song called "Party in a Forest (Where's Laura?)" by The Wombats. Every time I hear it I think of the Hale siblings and it makes me weirdly sad. I meant for this to be completely about Derek and Laura but I got distracted and I can't help but make everything Sterek for some reason probs because I'm sick.  
> ne way I hope you enjoy this completely unedited poop of a fic.
> 
> (PS - here's the song it's inspired by: http://youtu.be/14dTdWi7AAE)
> 
> (PPS - ugh I'm sorry this is so poorly written)

He tried not to get angry and consequently murder a bunch of (mostly) innocent teenagers, but they were defiling his forest. Their forest. Whatever, that asshole was peeing on a tree his father had marked not but two nights ago. These people had no respect.

The music was intoxicating, though, and while the wolf was pushing to escape, the teenager in Derek was urging him to dance, to finally sample the lines that people were providing. He gave in like he should. He gave in like they expect a first string of the lacrosse team to. He gave in like the weak child he was.

It wasn’t his scene, and he noticed that when people would pair off in the light of the bonfire they’d made and glide against each other to the bumping trance music. Derek had done the line he’s psyched himself up to take and all he could think about was how he wanted to be home. He wanted to call Laura and have her crash into the rave completely wolfed out and scare the shit out of these disrespectful assholes, but she couldn’t see him like this, not at this weak moment.

His grouchy mood was starting to get difficult to maintain with what he had recently realised was E pumping through his body and soon he was laying on the forest floor next to the fire staring at it and ignoring the overwhelming warmth. Suddenly, though, the shadow of a figure blocked the warmth and he found himself shivering.

“You’re Derek Hale.” Said an incredulous voice. Derek just nodded dumbly, squinting up at the shaded face. The voice laughed and moved to lay down next to him. “Didn’t think you came to these sorts of things.”  
“Didn’t know they existed since the 90’s.” Derek retorted, finally looking over at whoever was beside him. The kid was young, probably a freshman or sophomore and Derek found himself watching the light of the flames bouncing off of the angled face inches from his own. “What are you doing here?” He asked, curious why some chump years behind on brain development was choosing to melt what he had growing so far with alcohol and low quality molly. The kid shrugged and stretched out on the leaves. “Having fun.” He answered, amber eyes moving to meet Derek’s.

“I’m Stiles.”

The name was familiar. They went to the same school, but Derek couldn’t fathom a moment in his life where he’d seen this face. “Derek.” He responded, moving to his side so he could get a complete look at the boy next to him. Stiles mirrored him, a grin on his cupid bow lips. “I’ve heard of you, Derek.” He said, letting his head fall to rest on his stretched arm. “First stringer, right? Popular. Got an older girl, from what I heard.”  
Derek tensed. The whole reason he was here was to forget Kate. He rolled his shoulders dismissively. “Not anymore.” Was all he said, showing clear disinterest in the direction the conversation was taking.  
“Fair enough. I think we have English together.” Stiles sighed deeply. “Your oral on Midsummer’s Night Dream was kinda beautiful, now that I think about it.”

Derek heard the wistful tone and couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks. It’s one of my favourites.”  
Then there was a hand on his arm and when he looked. “A sweet-face man; a proper man, as one shall see in a summer's day.” Stiles said, eyes narrowed slightly. “It fits you, the story. You look like you could dissolve into the trees.”  
It took a few seconds for Derek to comprehend what the other boy was saying, but when he did he found himself warm in a way the fire could not give him and his heart was beating fast, different than what the drugs were doing for him. He leaned forward and captured the boy’s lips, a little surprised when the action was reciprocated.

It was overwhelming, the sensations that came from the drug amplifying every touch, but it was blissful as Stiles leaned bodily into Derek, eyes closed and hand gripping the other boy’s bicep to the point of bruising. It all felt so good.

Then, the intense sensation of a vibration against Derek’s thigh informed him of an incoming call. He pulled out his phone and, without look at the caller I.D., put it up to his ear. Stiles rolled out next to him looking completely happy.

“Hello?” Derek asked, breath heavy. His answer was an exasperated sigh. “I’m coming to pick you up.” The voice on the other end told him. He frowned, eyes going to slide over every inch of Stiles’ face and chest, the movement of rising and falling and the gentle sound of breathing. “What?” Was his intelligent answer. Laura sighed again. “I can tell something’s wrong, Derek. Your heartrate has been elevated for an hour now. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

And then the line was dead and Derek was left alone with Stiles who was giving him an odd look. “You’re leaving.” He said finally, pushing himself to sit against the log laid out next to them. Derek joined him, frowning deeply. “Yeah.”  
He turned towards the other boy, watching his face carefully. “Yeah, but we should do this again. Minus maybe the drugs.”  
Stiles’ laugh was warm and sent a shiver through Derek’s spine. “Definitely.” And leaned forward to catch Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth. His mouth moved down his cheek to his jaw and then stopping at his neck, teeth and lips working at the skin to mark it. Derek knew the bruise would go away in seconds, but it was the thought that counted and he moaned low to let Stiles know that he appreciated the gesture.

When Laura arrived, Derek was once again blissed out, a grin on his face as he sauntered over to his sister, Stiles watching with his knees drawn up to his chest, worrying his bottom lip through a smile. As the Hales walked away, Stiles offered Derek a wave and a blown kiss. Returning it, Derek felt his heart swell with something other than the drugs that had left his system soon after that first kiss and his fingers lifted to the mark on his neck that had, curiously, failed to heal.

Months and months later he would realise why.

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.


End file.
